


Filth Drabbles: Final Fantasy XV

by BARALAIKA



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Casual Filth, Farting, M/M, Noctis has a small dick, Pass it on, Scat, human toilet, slob
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-09-14 14:09:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9185113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BARALAIKA/pseuds/BARALAIKA
Summary: Nasty drabbles about the FFXV boys. Read the tags, don't get upset if you're grossed out by this content!





	1. Fart Fetish

**Author's Note:**

> Fart Fetish-based drabbles!

While on the road, Noctis gets horribly constipated.  
  
His perfect, flat belly bulges with backed-up shit, stretched, taut and painful. When it becomes clear what’s happening, Gladio tries to comfort him.  
  
He presses down gently on Noct’s tummy, feeling how it’s solid in some places and sloshy in others and tries to massage it down. Noct whimpers as his gut rumbles and he farts in front of his teammate, cringing as he smells his own stink although Gladio doesn’t seem to care. He’s patient and careful, his massive hands warm and able to wrap easily around Noct’s poor, tight belly and even though it hurts, he can’t help but get hard.  
  
When Gladio notices, he isn’t angry. He jacks Noct’s vile little cock off between his thumb and forefinger while he presses foetid gas out of his strained belly, anything to help him feel better.

* * *

Ignis fucks with Noctis’ food.  
  
He’ll slyly add ingredients that make Noctis’ poor tummy bloat, leaving him monstrously gassy and unable to hide it. The rest of the party tease him when his guts growl and even when he thinks he’s far away enough from camp to have some privacy, they can still hear his farts as he strains to get it all out of him.  
  
Sometimes, Noctis can’t hold back the gas that tears through his guts and lets loose while they’s sat around and Gladio’s the first one to start hollering about it, accompanied shortly after by Prompto.  
  
All Ignis can do is smirk to himself and find some peace to jerk off to the memory later in the night.


	2. Watersports

When Noctis needs to piss while they’re in the car, he’ll nudge Gladio.  
  
Gladio squeezes himself down onto the floor and unzips Noctis’ shorts, pulls down his underwear and finds his cock among the fabric. He gets Noctis’ smelly little cock out and tries his best to roll down his foreskin, but it’s slippery and he manages half of it before he just puts the pathetic little thing in his mouth and sticks his tongue into the reeking fold of skin to rummage around in it.  
  
Lovingly, he cleans it out (despite gagging now and then on the stench) and swallows all the backed-up smegma and old piss down, then licks at the pin-prick head. He rests one soiled hand on Noctis’ flat stomach and pushes down on the bulge of his full bladder; Noctis gasps as his piss is squeezed out of him, right into Gladio’s waiting mouth.  
  
Gladio drinks it in big gulps, letting his mouth fill near to full before taking it down in one. He massages Noctis’ bladder, working it with his fingers and then his fist until there are only dribbles to suck out of the few pitiful inches. When he’s done, he sucks on the long, voluminous foreskin and spit-shines it, then lets the royal dick flop out of his mouth to twitch against Noctis’ body.

 


	3. Scat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scat time! You've been warned. Very warned.

Noctis gets sick while his party are on the road.  
  
He makes Ignis stop the car and staggers out of his seat, rushing for the side of the road as he fumbles with his belt. He’s in too much pain to be subtle about it, swearing in frustration as his sore stomach gurgles and churns and an uncomfortable weight presses down through his guts. He’s not even sure if he can make it. By the time he’s pried his shorts open and has gotten off of the tarmac, his clenched asshole can barely take any more.  
  
In full view of his worried companions, he yanks his shorts down and squats on the dusty roadside and howls as his ass _explodes_ ina disgusting blast of diarrhoea. It splatters impressively far, the pressure let off with a cacophony of wet, stuttering farts accompanied by a fresh slop of waste.  
  
Noctis sobs as he stains dark red, crying as he cramps and pushes, his pristine asshole sore and red and swollen as he strains, trying desperately to get everything out of his system. He’s too distracted by pain and crying to hear Gladio running over to him and has no idea until he’s shitting his guts out in his bodyguard’s arms, apologising in-between torrents of slimy liquid and mush. It piles up beneath him and runs into the cracks in the ground as it keeps coming and coming, leaving Noctis red-faced and panting as he empties himself.  
  
When he’s finally done, his poor asshole is puffy and pushed out and without being asked to, Gladio pulls a tissue from his pocket and wipes Noctis’ messy ass for him. Noctis can’t protest, as the knot of embarrassment in his throat stops him from saying anything. Gladio’s fingers linger on his hole and he knows what he’s thinking…

* * *

_**  
Anonymous** asked:_

_u into slob/casual grossness at all? I could imagine noct with his vile cock and bloated gassy tummy lounging lazily in the car, not at all rlly caring where his piss or shit ends up, with gladio eager to serve him_

 

(Casual grossness is my jam, Anon.) Spoilt, nasty Noct letting his farts ripple on the Regalia’s leather seats, putting his boots up on the back of Ignis’ chair so he can pull his shorts down just enough to start unloading his shit on the floor unless Gladio gets to sucking his asshole and swallowing it down first. When Gladio misses, he just hangs his ass over the side of the chair and takes a dump. Ignis will clean it up later, so why should he care? He just pulls up his shorts and lets his messy ass stew for when Gladio eats him out later.  
  
Noct jacks off in the back, too, and sees how high he can shoot his cum up the back of Ignis’ chair or see if he can hit him with it, but he mostly just lets it join his mess below. He wipes his messy hands on Gladio’s face and hair, smearing him with smegma and separating cum so pungent that Gladio has to stifle a gag every time he breathes, but his dick gets hard- and _stays_ hard- anyway.

 


	4. Scat (Ignis)

> __**Anonymous** asked:_  
>  do you have any more nasty hc for iggy? i like to think that he'll wear a plug for days at a time because he needs to be ready to drive or fight at a moments notice. so when his shit builds up too much he'll wait until they're in camp to give gladio the pleasure of removing the plug and eating out his asshole and everything that comes out._

   
Hot damn, Anon. Thank you for this thought, because it’s a good one.

  
I bet Ignis’ asshole is barely fucking touched, so even the slightest thing would make him gape like hell, including a particularly solid shit. His plugs are pathetically tiny compared to the horrors that the other guys have, but it just makes every carefully-saved load or choice dick all the more intense.  
  
Maybe he plugs himself particularly so he can save his shit up and make them heavier and nastier to pass? Part of him likes to grunt and strain around the kind of logs he knows his party members pass like they’re nothing, but Gladio’s the one that gets the best view!  
  
Iggy is so lucky to have such dedicated shitmunchers for friends. ❤︎


End file.
